Prank Wars
by deadlydivergentfan
Summary: The boys turned Tris's hair pink. She decided to pull a numerous of pranks on the boys.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up at 7:00 to Tobias sleeping soundly next to me. I quietly got out of the bed and went into the shower. I let the hot water run down me as I wash my hair and shaved myself. When I got out I wrapped my hair around the towel and got dressed into a black tank top that showed my ravens, skinny jeans, shimmer of eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss just to make my features pop out a bit. I took the towel out of my hair to discover that it was hot pink.

"TOBIAS EATON" I yell at Tobias who was still asleep

"_What _Tris?" He says clearly pissed that I woke him up.

I point to my hair and say in a deadly quiet voice "Anything you want to say about that?"

"Well um um you see well … IT WAS URIAH'S IDEA!" He blurted out.

I just glare at him. He opens his mouth to say

"Well we thought it would be a funny surprise."

"This is a funny surprise, my parents want to visit me in two days! They can't see me like this"

"Oh shit"

I go back into the bathroom and attempt to hide my hair as best as possible by putting it in Abnegation knot and put a black beanie on top of it. I grab a muffin and leave to go to work at the tattoo parlor where I work with Christina and Tori. I explain why I am wearing a beanie. And we plan a prank war against the boys. The teams are Chris, Marlene, Shauna and Me against our boyfriends.

That night we decided that we will swap their chocolate cake with some fruit cake, make it look that I am being kidnapped, hack their mine craft and x box, make the boys are crazy by playing a recording of us saying random things while they sleep and tease them at the mini holiday we arranged with Max. Once we finished we go to bed. Tobias walks in after everyone is long gone. He comes near me and I act as if I have forgotten about the thing that happened in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Their faces yesterday were priceless because Uriah shovelled the whole piece in his mouth and spat it out. The boys take a small piece and we fall on the floor laughing at their faces. The sling us over their shoulders and we are split up. Tobias carries me to the room but I slip out of his grasp and call Christina, Shauna and Marlene to meet by the Chasm. I climb over the railing and ask them to secure my harness. The boys come and I 'fall' into the Chasm. While I fall I can hear Tobias yelling my name and I am jerked by the harness and climb onto the smooth rocks, unclip myself from the harness and run through the secret entrance I found a few days ago. I sneak behind them and I see the girl just acting as if it's no biggie and Tobias on the verge of tears. I sneak behind him and hug him. He turns around and has me enveloped in a bear hug. I ask him what's wrong with him he just shrugs and sleeps and in his sleep I hear him whimpering like a small puppy.

I wake up to Tobias moving around in the dark. I decide to see what he is doing without him noticing. He has zip tied my clothes and the scissors together and is placing a bucket full of water over the door way. I get an idea and yell "BOO", run passed him and resume my position on the bed. I hear a splash and a groan. I 'shoot up' to the sound and turn the lights on and see Tobias with a bucket on his head

"Twist, held bet fur locket of fee"

"What?" I say with pure confusion

"I said Tris; help get the bucket of me"

"Nah, you look less handsome but less annoying, good night"

"TRIS"

"Fine, Fine" I get it of his head and go to sleep.

That will teach him to mess with me at 3 am on a Monday. I giggle a little and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I leave a note for Tobias and get ready for my 'Kidnapping'. I am grabbed by Shauna and Marlene, I fake thrash around and scream help, luckily no one comes to help me. We get on the train and get ready with grape juice that looks like paralysing serum. I wait until Tobias can see us and Christina gives me it and I drink it, fall still and the girls run away when Tobias comes closer. I can hear Tobias screaming my name, but for the sake of the dare I don't cover my ears. He tries to carry me but I squeeze his hand and throw glitter in his face.

"What the FUCK, Tris"

"Language, Four"

He carries me back inside and starts making me spill what happened. I leave out the part of it being cause the prank war. He just glares at me but ends up laughing with me.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias

I quietly make my way to the couch that is in the cabin we are staying in, so I am standing directly in front of Tris. I reach out and drag her over the back of the couch and throw her over my shoulder. She starts to screams and begins to pound her fists hard on my back. A mere second later, I hear 3 more shrieks and turn around to see the other guys with their girlfriends thrown over their shoulder. I turn and run to the lake outside. I stop in front of the lake. She screams "FOUR EATON, IF YOU THROW ME INTO THAT LAKE, YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN". I merely laugh and throw her into the lake. I hear 3 more splashes and know I am in for hell. Before they can say anything I run inside and sit in the living room and hope that Tris will have mercy on me.

Tris

I glare furiously at the guys' retreating figures. "Ugh!" I scream, frustrated. "I can't believe they did this".

"Okay … We really need to get out of this lake, take showers and change," Marlene points out. I suddenly get a great idea. "Hey guys. Why don't we parade around in tank tops and short shorts? Teasing was one of the ideas in our pranking meetings", I grin evilly at them and they soon follow and we go get change.

Tobias

"Guys … I'm kind of scared of what they're going to do" Will confeses, obviously think of the possibilities. Uriah and Zeke have similar expressions of worry and slight fear.

I snort, "Come on, guys. They're not very creative. They seriously can't do anything too bad"

Zeke sighs, "Maybe your're right…"

Right at that exact moment, our girlfriends trail into living room. My eyes immediately fall on Tris and I'm positive they're bulging out of my skull. My mouth falls slack as I look at her over from head to toe. Her hair is straightened and flowing down her back, she has a decent amount of make up on that makes her eyes pop. She's wearing a really tight black tank top and _really _short shorts.

Zeke speaks up "Or maybe you were very, very wrong".

Tris begins to walk towards me and everything around me but her disappers from my mind. She slowly sits in my lap and flings her arms around my neck. I loosely wrap my arms around her waist, still paratly in shock. She leans down and whispers in my ear, "Hey, Toby. How's it going?"

I flounder for words, "Um… Good-uh- Im uh- good". She leans her fave towards mine and places her lips so close that I feel the hot air fan out across mine as she breaths.

"That's good" she whispers. She moves her hips a little and I stifle a groan. She slowly stands up and walks slowly to the bedrooms. As I watch her retreating form, Marlene, Shauna and Christina follow her. They shut the door after themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias have just finished a hard day and has dragged me to bed. I close my eyes and then I hear it, the start of our prank.

"I love you Tris!" It's Will I can tell but only because I knew it would either be him or Christina to start. His voice is deeper than normal and a lot more airy. Almost a soft a wind could blow it away at any second. I feel Tobias look around.

"Night Four!" Christina is trying to impersonate my voice and I must say she is very good.

Tobias rolls over "Tris?"

"Mmh?" I ask him acting sleep dazed

"Was that you?"

"Was what me?" I ask him acting confused

"Nothing don't worry sorry I thought I heard something"

Christina speaks again, "you did!"

Tobias sits up this time, "Who's there?" He places an arm across my body trying to protect me and I sit up.

"Hey, Whats Wrong? Are you alright" I ask him and hear Will after I speak

"Yeah. Are you alright?" I'm glad it's dark cause I'm stifling laughter.

"Can't you hear that?" Tobias asks a bit worried

"It's silent? Hey, there's nobody there!"

"Ok," Tobias says and I know he's nodding.

Its silent for a few minutes before Will speaks again, "did you even think of Tris when you went to Amity for a meeting last week"

"I bet you didn't" Christina speaks now. They don't sound like themselves whatsoever and I'm impressed.

"I DID TOO!" Tobias screams and sits up.

I try to calm him down. I drag him down to sleep but I hear him whispering things unaudible


End file.
